Siete Citas
by Nanashi The Knight of the Sky
Summary: Durbe se encontraba realizando una investigación cuando se encontró con un nuevo mundo, el cual fue a investigar con cinco de sus amigos pero al llegar el y 4 de ellos cayeron bajo los encantos de una bella joven pero como reaccionara Ash al ver esto actuara con madurez o hará hasta lo imposible para arruinar las citas. Siete Señores BarianxSerena y SerenaxAsh
1. La llegada

Nanashi:este es el capitulo 1 de este fic el cual prometo tendrá máximo 10, también prometo que este fic sera lo mas divertido posible

Serena:Solo has tu mejor esfuerzo y saldrá bien

Vector:te aseguro que lo haras horrible y yo me asegurare de ello

Misael:Vector solo callate a menos que quieras convertirte en comida de mi Tachyon

Vector:¿Dijiste algo Misa-Chan? tu largo cabello de rubia debe estar tapando el sonido de tu homosexual voz

Merag:el dijo que te calles (Inmediatamente le pego un sartenaso)

Durbe:Yugioh ZEXAL y Pokemon no le pertenecen a Nanashi The Knight of the Sky

* * *

Durbe se encontraba mirando su mundo cuya belleza actual no tenia igual, despues de terminada la batalla contra Don Thousand, Astral restauro su mundo y a los 7 emperadores Barian a sus funciones como guardianes de este mundo, incluyendo a Vector el cual se encuentra bajo estricta vigilancia.

La función de Durbe por ejemplo era investigar su mundo y el universo, para lo cual se le dieron grandes pantallas circulares de cristal que levitaban y servían para investigar cualquier irregularidad del planeta o de su cercanía , una maquina para crear portales a mundos a través de coordenadas registradas y un montón de chucherías mas. Pero en estos momentos el solo pensaba en una cosa. Merag. Durbe desde que la conoció en su vida pasada no pudo olvidar la belleza de aquella encantadora mujer, pero aunque el la quisiese mucho también quería y respetaba a Nasch, su líder, su compañero, su mejor amigo. El no solo temía perder a su amigo si alguien llegase a enterarse de sus sentimientos sino que también temía sufrir el rechazo de su amada y la ira de Nasch, porque incluso si ella llegaba a aceptarlo aun tendría que lidiar con Nasch, el rey de los hermanos sobre protectores. Fue entonces que una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hola Durbe-saludo Merag desde la puerta del laboratorio

-Hola Merag me alegra verte-dijo Durbe mientras se acercaba a ella-¿Y como va tu trabajo de restauración de habitantes?-

-Bastante aburrido-

-Aburrido es bueno, aburrido significa que no hay un gran caos esperando a estallar-

-Supongo-dijo ella dando un suspiro o algo de un sonido similar puesto que los Barian no tienen boca en esa forma

_"Vamos díselo cobarde dile que la amas y que no puedes seguir sin ella"_ Penso Durbe

_"Vamos Durbe por favor dime si me amas o no de verdad necesito saberlo"_ Penso Merag

-Merag yo...-dijo Durbe pero se vio interrumpido de manera abrupta por una de sus pantallas que empezó largar un sonido de alarma

-¿Que pasa Durbe?-llamo Merag pero Durbe parecía absorto revisando la pantalla y llamandolas para poder revisar todos los datos

-Lo siento Merag pero debo irme tengo que informarle esto de inmediato a tu hermano- dijo mientras salia corriendo

Palacio de Nasch

Durbe entro corriendo al palacio de Nasch donde el susodicho reposaba en su trono y al ver llegar a Durbe de esa manera solo pudo decirle una cosa

-Durbe ¿sabes que los Barian podemos tele transportarnos? ¿Verdad?

-Si pero estaba tan apurado que lo olvide y mientras corría arme un muy diminuto desastre en las áreas de Gilag, Alit y Misael-

-¿Y que es eso tan importante por lo cual has causado tanto desastre solo para llegar a informármelo?-

-He descubierto una extraña dimensión llena de seres de anatomía exactamente igual a la de los humanos pero también llena de criaturas de habilidades impresionantes y con grandes poderes-

-Suena como un lugar peligroso-

-Lo se-

-Y supongo que quieres ir a investigarlo solo para huir del monótono trabajo al que estas sometido-

-Un poco-

-Esta bien puedes ir-

-Si Durbe va yo voy con el-dijo Misael ingresando a la habitación junto a Gilag y Alit

-Domaste 2 dragones no veo porque no irías-

-Si ese mundo es tan peligroso como dicen yo voy también-Dijeron al unisono Alit y Gilag

-¿Gilag vas ir por?-

-Porque yo como el guerrero mas fuerte del mundo Barian es mi deber acompañar a mis amigos para evitar les problemas-

-Muy bien Gilag tu y Alit van-

-¿A mi no me va a preguntar el motivo?-pregunto Alit impresionado de que a el no se le haya pedido una razón

-Depende ¿tu motivo no es "Quiero enfrentar a esas criaturas con mis puños ardientes"?-dijo Nasch dejando a Alit sin palabras-Eso pense-

-Yo también puedo ir hermano?-pregunto Merag recién llegada

-Por supuesto que no, ya oíste a Durbe es muy peligroso-al terminar de decir esto Vector ingreso a la habitación y dio el siguiente argumento

-Por favor Nasch estará bien después de todo no ira sola, ira con un domador de dragones, un hombre gigante el cual es conocido por su valentía y su fuerza, un maestro guerrero en el boxeo y con entrenamiento militar y un asombroso caballero el cual arriesgo su vida en incontables ocasiones solo para proteger a su hermanita si ellos no pueden protegerla ¿Quien si?-

-No puedo creer que diré esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Vector-dijo Merag

-¿Que tan peligroso es ese mundo en una escala de 1 al 10?-pregunto Nasch mientras se levantaba del trono y se dirigía hacia Durbe

-Yo diría que un 9-

-¿Nueve eh?-dijo Nasch y si en su cara tuviera boca seguramente estaría sonriendo-¿Sabes que Vector? tienes razón pero todavía no estoy convencido de que sea suficiente protección-

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Vector con un ligero temor en su voz imaginándose lo que Nasch esta por decir

-Aunque como tu ya dijiste ellos protegerían bien a mi hermana creo que todavía falta una persona y como yo no puedo ir ya que soy el líder y no pienso dejarte a cargo del Mundo Barian creo que solo quedas tu-

-Demonios-musito Vector antes de dirigirse junto con el resto al laboratorio de Durbe y se arrojaron al portal que poseía las coordenadas de ese mundo

**Mundo Pokemon**

Un gran agujero se abrió en el cielo y cayeron 6 de los 7 emperadores en sus formas humanas en un bosque cercano a la Ciudad Miare cada uno se encontraba en su forma humana

Misael: un joven de piel blanca con manchas moradas en el rostro, tiene ojos celestes, cabello rubio y largo con un mechón en su lado derecho que adopta una forma similar a la de un ala y viste un traje blanco con camisa amarilla y lleva un broche de oro en el bolsillo izquierdo del traje

Gilag: un hombre de 1,90 y piel levemente oscura, con ojos marrones, labios notorios y un mohawk verde, viste una camisa de manga corta de color verde oscuro con pantalones de tirantes negro y un cinturón blanco en cuya hebilla esta una gema roja con forma de rombo

Alit: un joven adolescente de piel oscura con ojos verde esmeralda y tres anillos de oro en su mano derecha, su cabello se asemeja a tentáculos cortos de color marrón y con su flequillo tapándole el ojo derecho, viste una camisa roja con un chaleco negro y pantalones blanco y pose un brazalete naranja en su brazo izquierdo

Vector: un joven de piel blanca con ojos violeta, su cabello es naranja y apunta hacia atrás, viste una camisa naranja de manga corta con un chaleco negro y un jean del mismo color y tiene un anillo de oro con una gema roja

Merag: tiene ojos oscuros y de color rosa, ella tiene la piel pálida y el pelo de color púrpura oscuro con flequillos de color azul, viste un vestido de color negro y celeste acompañado de una chaquetilla blanca

Durbe: un joven de ojos grises con gafas, piel blanca, cabello plateado y viste una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, chaleco negro, bufanda verde, jeans negros y un brazalete dorado con una gema roja

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Miare

Ash y Serena se hallaban almorzando en un cafe junto a Cilan y N que venían de visita a Kalos

-Y dime Ash que te ha parecido hasta ahora Kalos-pregunto Cilan

-La verdad ha sido muy entretenido por lo menos esta vez Pikachu no ha perdido sus poderes eléctricos-dijo Ash sonriendo

-Si pero se han caído de una de las torres mas altas de la ciudad y se han salvado de milagro-menciono Serena con ligera angustia recordando como Ash casi muere

-¿Enserio?¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Cilan

-Si pero lo mas importante es que Pikachu esta a salvo-dijo Ash

-Me alegro que mi amigo este bien-dijo N mientras acariciaba a Pikachu

-Hay gracias amigo-

-La verdad es que le hablaba a Pikachu pero también me alegro por ti-le explico N con su tono gentil y tranquilo

_"Es tan gentil y sensible, tan diferente a Ash"_ pensó Serena mientras observaba a N, en ese momento Fenekin salio de su pokebola y se arrojo sobre el lamiendo le el rostro

-Es cariñoso-dijo N mientras se reia

-Toma mi pañuelo-dijo Ash extendiéndole el pañuelo que Serena le habia devuelto hace no mucho, al ver esto ella se quedo un poco triste con el siguiente pensamiento en su cabeza

_"Ash le esta dando su pañuelo, nuestro pañuelo, ¿A Ash no le importan mis sentimientos?"_

Pero como si fuese un milagro del cielo Ash se dio cuenta de que ella cambio su estado de animo

-¿Te pasa algo Serena?-pregunto el alejándole el pañuelo a N

-No, nada-dijo Serena y luego pensó _"Al fin y cabo solo eso somos"_

Aunque Ash no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Cilan si y por eso antes de Ash pudiera volver a ofrecerle el pañuelo a N el intervino

-No te molestes Ash, N usa el mio-dijo Cilan extendiéndole uno blanco que llevaba en su bolsillo pero este pañuelo adentro llevaba un papel el cual N leyo de manera discreta tras limpiarse la cara

¿Te has dado cuenta?

ese era el mensaje que Cilan le había dado y el se limito a asentir luego le devolvió el pañuelo con el papelito de manera discreta

-¿Y dime Ash como conociste a Serena?-pregunto Cilan pero antes de Ash hablara Serena se le adelanto

-Ash y yo nos conocimos en el campamento del profesor Oak cuando eramos niños yo me perdi y me lastime pero Ash me encontró y me puso el pañuelo que acaba de ofrecerle a tu amigo en mi herida y cuando me fui a casa olvide devolvérselo, lo he cuidado desde entonces y cuando vino aqui aproveche para hacerlo y pedirle que me deje acompañarlo-relato Serena con una sonrisa pero sin saberlo con ese relato solo delataba sus sentimientos hacia Ash cosa de la que Cilan y N si se percataron a diferencia del susodicho

-Suena como algo muy interesante-dijo N mientras sacaba discretamente un telefono al igual que Cilan y empezaron a tener la siguiente conversación vía mensajes

N:Ash es lento o se cayo de la cuna de pequeño

Cilan: La chica se esta muriendo por el y el todavia no lo capta

N: Deberíamos hacer algo

Cilan: por supuesto que si

N: muy bien el plan es el siguiente

Pero antes de que N pudiera enviar el mensaje un sonido le distrajo a el y a todos en el cafe el sonido provenia de Merag la cual estaba gritandole a los chicos

-Deberíamos volver por Alit-dijo Merag

-¿Para que? el es el que dijo "váyanse de aquí yo peleo con el panda gigante"-contesto Vector de manera insensible

-Ya conocen a Alit hace estupideces sin pensar, tu me apoyas Durbe ¿verdad?-

-Golpe bajo-murmuraron Gilag y Misael

-Si pero el tampoco es ningún niño el se las ingeniara, ademas tu hermano fue claro, algo te pasa y nos corta las cabezas-dijo Durbe

-Pues no me lleven, solo vaya alguno a buscarlo-

-Esta bien levante la mano el que quiera ir a buscar a Alit-dijo Misael y solo Merag levanto la mano mientras los otros se sentaban en la mesa de al lado a Ash y sus amigos. Ash, Cilan y N al ver a Merag quedaron embobados fue entonces que Ash se levanto a presentarse

-Hola yo me llamo Ash y este es mi amigo Pikachu y ¿ustedes se llaman?-pregunto Ash mientras los Barian lo miraban mal excepto Merag

-Hola me llamo Merag es un gusto conocerte-dijo Merag de manera coqueta solo para ver si Durbe reaccionaba y tenia razón

-Yo me llamo Durbe es un honor-dijo Durbe alejando a Merag de Ash solo para hacerles ademan a sus compañeros para que se levanten

-Soy Rei Shingetsu es un gusto conocerte-dijo Vector

-Soy Gilag y si molestas a la señorita Merag te las veras conmigo-dijo Gilag apretando duro la mano de Ash

-Me llamo Misael y si te atreves a incordiar a Durbe te voy a golpear-dijo Misael de manera grosera y aterradora

-Bueno el es mi amigo Cilan-

-Es un placer-

-Este es N-

-Me alegro de conocerlos-

-Y yo soy Serena-dijo Serena presentándose de manera gentil frente a los chicos, quienes al verla se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y antes de que pudieran decir algo Alit entro de manera estrepitosa al local

-¡Ahí estan traidores!-

-Oye tu eres el que dijo "yo me encargo de esa bestia, ustedes váyanse"-dijo Misael

-¡¿Y por que me hicieron caso?!¡Saben que todo lo digo sin pensar!-grito Alit levantando la manga para mostrar el rajuñon que tenia en su brazo del cual brotaba mucha sangre. Serena lo interrumpió cuando vio el tamaño de su herida

-Pobre ¿Estas bien?-dijo Serena mientras examinaba la herida de Alit quien al verla reacciono como los otros

-¿Acaso eres un ángel?-pregunto Alit acercándose a ella mientras un rubor aparecía en las mejillas de ambos. Ash al ver eso sintio una emoción que le hizo cerrar su puño y querer interrumpir el momento antes de que pase a mayores pero Cilan se le adelanto

-Deja que te ayudo-dijo Cilan acercándose y a la vez alejando a Serena con delicadeza -Es un golpe de la garra de metal de un Pangoro, lo mas urgente seria hacer que dejes de sangrar, tendré que echarte un poco de medicina para desinfectar la herida y vendarte-

-Oye Serena-llamo Alit con una sonrisa sus compañeros ya imaginándose lo que diria se prepararon

-¿Si?-pregunto ella

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-preguntaron los 5 chicos a la vez

* * *

Nanashi: y asi es como comienza esta comedia

Serena: siete citas vaya titulo

Durbe: bueno a mi el titulo me parece apropiado los Barian somos 7

Ash: pero falta uno de ustedes y uno ademas es una chica

Nanashi: créeme el titulo tendrá sentido al final bueno solo espero que alguien lo disfrute


	2. El protocolo

Nanashi:les presento el capitulo 2 de este cómico fic

Vector:yo todavía no le veo lo divertido hasta ahora lo veo como un desastre esperando a suceder

Ash: ¿Por que tienes que ser tan malo?

Vector:hola. Soy el antagonista principal de mi Anime junto con una cosa gigante que no puede hacer nada por si misma obviamente estoy acostumbrado a ser malo

Nanashi: Ni Pokemon ni Yugioh ZEXAL me pertenecen

* * *

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-preguntaron los 5 chicos a la vez

-¿Que?-pregunto Serena sorprendida

-Que si quieres tener una cita a la luz de las velas en la orilla del lago mientras...-decía Alit de rodillas mientras le daba una rosa, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Vector le dio una patada de barrida haciéndolo caer para después Gilag levantar lo y ponerlo mirando en dirección de los otros emperadores que lo fulminaban con la mirada

-¿Fue algo que hice?-pregunto Alit

-Si, casi rompes el protocolo para estas situaciones-le reprendió Durbe

-¿Tenemos uno para esto?-

-Si idiota este protocolo fue el que le consiguió a Nasch el punto 100000000 en mi sistema-dijo Vector

-¿Y cual es el protocolo?-

-Lo mejor seria que también me lo expliquen a mi-los interrumpió Serena quien estaba escuchando su conversación dejando a los chicos estáticos y a Durbe pensando

"Como pude ser tan estúpido como Alit"

-Pueden explicarme que es eso de protocolos, reglas y ¿quien es Nasch?-pregunto Serena. Los Barian lo sentían, estaban fritos a ninguno se le ocurría ninguna idea y cuanto menos hablaran mas sospecharía y así fue como todos miraron a Vector esperando una de sus mentiras quien se quedo pensativo 5 segundos y luego sonrió

-Yo te explicare Serena, veras nosotros 6 no somos de esta región, ni siquiera de este pais. Somos de una tierra que esta en el otro lado del mundo y somos lo que podría venir a decirse príncipes y princesa aunque la educación y modales de algunos difieran con lo que te digo y bueno Nasch es el príncipe con el puesto mas importante el nos dirige e impone reglas que sabe que aunque son ridículas debemos obedecerlas, su ultima orden fue "vayan a investigar ese lugar mientras yo me encargo de las cosas importantes o y no me hago responsable por si alguno se muere excepto mi hermanita la cual deben cuidar como diosa"-relato Vector con la actitud de Rei y haciéndose la victima en la parte de Nasch

-Oh ese Nasch debe ser un ogro. Pobre de ti-dijo Serena abrazando a Vector mientras Durbe, Merag y Ash lo miraban con ganas de matarlo pero por motivos diferentes

-Si es un tirano, el otro día me mando al calabozo por dos horas simplemente por informarle que su cabello lucia mal-dijo Vector mientras le salían lágrimas obviamente falsas

-Si esa es una muy linda manera de decir que lo llamaste cabello de pulpo muerto y el te dio tu merecido-dijo Durbe

-¿Bueno que es eso del protocolo entonces?-pregunto Serena mientras se separaba de Vector quien se puso las manos detrás de la nuca

-El protocolo dicta que si mas de dos de nosotros se fijan en la misma persona o viceversa los que estén presentes tienen todos derecho a una cita con la persona en orden del que tenga el Numero mas alto al mas bajo y luego de que terminen las citas la persona debe elegir a quien quiere darle la segunda cita-explico Durbe

-¿Numero?-pregunto Serena confundida y ahora Durbe sintió como si se hubiera hundido pero nuevamente Vector vino a su rescate

-Veras nuestro reino aun es joven y los dirigentes vamos recibiendo un numero a medida que nacemos a nosotros se nos entregaron los números del 101 al 107 con el nombre de una obra de arte que se encuentra en un recuadro abajo-explico Vector mientras mostraba su Numero 104: Mascarada cubriendo la parte de los efectos y ataque con sus dedos para que suene creíble su historia y luego todos mostraron los suyos de la misma manera

-Su reino tiene reglas extrañas-menciono Cilan mientras vendaba el brazo de Alit

-¿Tengo que salir con todos ustedes y no puedo saltarme a nadie?-pregunto Serena y Alit asintió mientras Ash estaba rojo, rojo de rabia cosa que Durbe noto pero no comprendía

-¿Ash quieres un vaso con agua? Te veo un poco rojo-ofreció Durbe

-No gracias-dijo Ash y luego pensó _"Que diablos me pasa, que es este deseo de ir a romperles la cara que siento, no me gusta que Serena este cerca de ellos"_

_-_Bien y ¿Quien es el primero que saldrá con Serena?-pregunto N curioso

-Soy yo-dijo Misael dando un paso al frente mientras tomaba la mano de Serena con delicadeza y le daba un beso en ella dejándola muy sonrojada a Serena

-Que...caballero-dijo Serena

-¡Pikachu! Impa...-grito Ash pero Cilan lo abrazo del cuello para interrumpirlo dejando a Pikachu confundido por no entender la orden

-Pikachu Ash trataba de decir que impacientabas a su persona con tanto ruido ya que el lleva un rato esperando que pares-dijo N convenciendo a medias a Pikachu

-¡Hay si, me olvide por completo de el!¡Ven Fennekin!-llamo Serena a su Pokemon el cual llego de un salto a sus brazos. Al verlo los emperadores Barian se quedaron sorprendidos por ver una criatura tan inofensiva en un mundo que supuestamente es muy peligroso

-Vaya es muy lindo ¿Puedo cargarlo?-pregunto Merag extendiendo los brazos

-Claro-dijo Serena y mientras Merag lo acariciaba el pequeño Pokemon zorro le lamia la cara

-¡Que adorable!-dijo Merag mientras miraba en dirección a los emperadores estando ellos mirando aterrados

-No me apuntes con esa cosa-dijo Gilag

-Hay vamos no me digas que le tienes miedo a este pequeño-dijo acercándose lo mientras el se escondía detrás de sus brazos gigantes

-Miedoso es obvio que es inofensivo-dijo Alit acariciándolo pero Fennekin lo ataco con ascuas el cual lo dejo tostado y provoco la risa de todos incluso Durbe

-Gracias Alit ya me diste la primera observación para la investigación-dijo Durbe en tono burlón

-¿Y esa cual seria?-pregunto Alit un poco molesto

-¿Que los Pokemon te detestan?-respondió Cilan causando la risa de todos

-¿Ustedes donde van a quedarse?-pregunto N de pronto

-No sabemos ¿Y ustedes?-dijo Gilag

-En el centro Pokemon al este de la ciudad-

-¿Podemos quedarnos allí incluso sino tenemos Pokemon?-pregunto Merag

-Claro pero deben ir con una persona que tenga por lo menos un Pokemon-

-Pueden venir con nosotros-dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-Gracias eres tan amable-dijo Vector abrazándola siendo separado de ella rápidamente por Misael

-No te pases de listo-gruño Misael

**Centro Pokemon**

Ash, Cilan, N, Serena y los Emperadores Barian llegaron y le explicaron su situación a la enfermera Joy (obviamente solo la parte del hospedaje) luego de eso ella les entrego a los chicos llaves de tres habitaciones y prosiguió a explicarles

-La primera y la segunda llave son de habitaciones para 4 personas y supongo que las chicas querrán su privacidad así que les informo que la tercera es solamente para dos personas ¿Entendido?-

-Si enfermera Joy-dijeron al unísono

-Disculpen ¿Pero como piensan pagarme el hospedaje?-pregunto Joy

-¿Que el hospedaje no es gratuito?-repregunto Ash

-Si, hasta las 4 personas, después de eso deben pagar-

-¿Y cuanto seria?-pregunto N imaginándose el dineral

-Depende del tiempo que se queden, de si rompen, ensucian, arruinan algo o utilizan mucho el servicio cuarto-

-Supongo que esto cubre todos los gastos verdad-dijo Durbe soltando un puñado cristales rojos en el mostrador

-Déjenme ver-dijo Joy poniéndolas en una extraña maquina la cual comenzó a analizar su valor y luego cuando vio la cifra sonrió

-Si señor esto alcanza-

-Gracias-

Después de eso los jóvenes siguieron su camino a las habitaciones, algunos charlando animadamente como Merag con Serena, Alit con Gilag o Ash con Cilan y N. Otros estaban tratando de provocar la furia de Misael como Vector y otros simplemente estaban aburridos como Durbe. Pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con una interrogante que ya debieron haber previsto

-etto...¿Quien dormirá con Ash, Cilan y N?-pregunto Alit y todos posaron su mirada en Durbe esperando la respuesta del sabio emperador

-Veamos, yo no puedo ir porque sino Vector puede volar la habitación, Vector no pienso mandarte con ellos porque no le haría eso ni a mi peor enemigo y como Alit y los Pokemon no se llevan...-fue explicando Durbe hasta que decidió hacer un silencio dramático

_"Yo por favor, elige me a mi"_ rogó mentalmente Misael

-Será Gilag siempre y cuando todos estén de acuerdo-

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo Ash y sus amigos simplemente asintieron

Luego de haber resuelto el problema todo el mundo ingreso a su respectivo cuarto y se dispusieron descansar pero apenas entraron Misael detuvo a Durbe

-¿Por qué elegiste a Gilag y no a mi?-pregunto Misael pero Durbe solo rió entre dientes-¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-O nada, solo que se me hace un tanto irónico que seas tu quien se este quejando de no convivir con seres humanos comunes y corrientes sabiendo bien que los únicos que soportas son los Tenjo y ellos ni siquiera son normales. Tienes que admitir que hasta para mi eso suena como una buena broma-le contesto Durbe

Inmediatamente Durbe saco un Cristal Baria del cual salieron montículos de libros, una pluma y un cuaderno. Vector y Alit imitaron la acción de su compañero y de pronto aparecieron diversas cosas como un armario, una percha de boxeo, un televisor gigante, una computadora y un baúl que decía "Propiedad de el grandioso emperador Vector- abrase bajo su propio riesgo"

-¿Qué hay aquí imbécil?-pregunto Misael

-_No lo se Misa-Chan~ ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?_~dijo Vector juguetona mente para después reír como maniático. Misael lo miro molesto pero decidió que si Vector lo estaba provocando para abrirlo, lo mejor seria no tocarlo

-No gracias y por cierto ¡Madito hijo de p*** chiflado la próxima vez que me llames de esa manera voy a darte de comer a mi Tachyon!¡¿Entendiste?!-

-Misael el lenguaje-dijo Durbe mientras se lavaba los dientes, se ponía un pijama blanco y dejaba los lentes en una mesa de noche

-_Misa-Chan te ves tan linda cuando te enojas_~se burlo por ultima vez Vector antes de acostarse al igual que Durbe y Alit

-Me las pagaras mañana Vector-murmuro Misael para después imitar a acción de sus compañeros

* * *

Corto informativo de Alit y Gilag Numero 1

Alit y Gilag en versión chibi en un escenario celeste con una pantalla la cual mostraba una imagen de Alit y Gilag cuando estaban en cristales

Alit: el corto informativo de hoy será sobre los cristales Baria. Los cuales son cristales anaranjados cuya forma original es gigante y normalmente se usan para la sanacion de heridas graves de los Barian

Gilag: Pero debido a las investigaciones de Durbe el logro crear cristales pequeños y poder usarlos para trasportar cualquier cosa excepto seres vivos

Vector: Si que si

Vector había aparecido con una mascara anti-gas y un Cristal Baria en la mano el cual soltó liberando un montón de gas nauseabundo

Gilag: ¿Vector que es esto?

Vector: _Gases de el apestoso dragón de Misa-Chan Bye Bye~_

* * *

Nanashi: Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo

Vector: Yo si lo disfrute

Misael: ¡Yo no!

Ash: Yo menos

Nanashi: No se pongan llorones

**Kotori21:** Lo de Alit no es tan grave recuerda que los Barian en forma humana aun conservan una resistencia superior al del humano común

**Kanagamita99**: Gracias me sentía inspirado y respecto a lo que sugieres quizás lo haga cuando termine este

**Tengo que hacerles un aviso: Mi teclado se rompió hace unos días y les he estado escribiendo el capitulo con el teclado de pantalla porque quería regalarles un capitulo por eso espero que lo disfruten y tengan paciencia para el próximo**

**Felices Fiestas y que tengan un prospero año nuevo**


	3. Misael

Nanashi: Les presento el capitulo 3

Misael: Asi de simple?¿Sin ninguna gran introducción?¿Que no soy lo suficientemente impresionante?

Vector: _tal vez quieras intentar seducirlo después de todo ya pareces una chica~_

Nanashi: No gracias no me interesan los hombres y respecto a la introducción si me firmas esto te lo compensare en el capitulo

Misael: Y eso que es?

Nanashi: O nada solo documento que me libra de toda de culpa legal por lo que pueda sucederle a tu persona en este capitulo y prohibe que te acerques a mi con objetos filosos, bolas de energía o dragones

Misael: Ni Yugioh ZEXAL ni Pokemon son propiedad de Nanashi solo esta demencia que se hace con el puro deseo de entretener disfruten del show

* * *

Misael POV

Los rayos del sol cruzaban por la ventana e iluminaban directo mi rostro, demonios porque tenia que amanecer tan temprano, dormi muy poco debido al temor que tengo de dormirme en la misma habitación que ese maldito bastardo enfermo de Vector y me haga alguna de sus bromas estupidas. Pero el punto es que yo queria seguir durmiendo y si esto era obra de ese imbecil de Alit con su frase de "Hay que despertar temprano para que los rayos del sol ayuden a calentar nuestra alma y tengamos un dia extremo" juro que le rompere el rostro de un golpe. Pero es raro porque si fuera el me habria despertado un grito en vez del sol y si fuera Vector el solo me hubiera pintarajeado la cara y me habria dejado con espuma en la mano, lo que significa...

-¡Durbe!-grite exaltado abriendo los ojos y me encontre con mi amigo mirándome de una manera aterradora

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte con ligero temor

-Son las 8 de la mañana ya levántate-

-Durbe estamos de viaje, no tenemos porque seguir un horario militar-dije mientras iba a asearme y cuando termine fui directo al comedor donde vi a Vector echándole leche podrida al cereal de Alit mientras el le prestaba mas atencion al televisor

-¿Que no hay boxeo o lucha libre en este mundo?-dijo Alit mientras le daba una probada a su cereal puso cara de asco pero de todas maneras se lo trago

-Vector ¿Que acordamos?-reprendió Durbe mientras le quitaba el tazón a Alit y vaciaba su contenido en la basura

-Nada de bromas hasta las 11-dijo Vector aburrido

Fin POV

-Oh, hasta que la bella durmiente nos honra con su presencia ¿Dime te despertó el beso de un caballero de brillante armadura?-se burlo Vector y luego solto una sonora carcajada pero se encontró con la furibunda mirada de Misael y la mirada mas fría y aterradora que Durbe pudo haber dado en su vida haciéndolo caerse hacia atrás del susto

-Vamos Durbe era un chiste no es como para que me mires así. Ya detente que me das miedo-dijo Vector asustado por la mirada ataerradora que no lo abandonaba

-No debiste insultar así a Durbe jajaja-rio Alit tratando de aligerar la situación ya que la mirada de Durbe tambien empezaba a afectarlo al igual que a Misael. Por suerte alguien golpeo a su puerta

-¿Quien sera tan temprano?-pregunto Misael mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba Gilag

-Hola Gilag-saludo Durbe mientras dejaba su aterradora mirada

-Hola Durbe siempre es un placer verte-saludo Gilag mientras se sentaba a la mesa

-Gilag ¿No deberías estar con tus compañeros de cuarto?-pregunto Misael

-Si pero siguen durmiendo asi que supuse que lo mejor seria venir a desayunar y de paso buscar a Alit para poder ir a entrenar-

-Absolutamente no-dijo Durbe

-Aw ¿Por que?-se quejo Alit

-Porque ustedes dos se toman el entrenamiento muy enserio y probablemente llamarían la atención si empiezan a levantar arboles desde la raíz usando solamente sus manos-

-Claro porque somos nosotros lo que primero hicimos al viajar al mundo humano fue hacer una gigantesca entrada en una tormenta que nublo todo el cielo-

-¿Misael hizo eso?-

-¿Que no sabias Durbe que uno de tus mejores amigos y al que tu consideras el guerrero mas eficaz del mundo Barian había llegado haciendo una super entrada con una tormenta y luego de hacer caer un gigantesco rayo que dejo un cráter del tamaño de china?-dijo Vector mientras Misael lo miraba con cara de "me las pagaras luego"

-¡MISAEL!¡¿ENTIENDES QUE PUSISTE EN RIESGO LA MISIÓN?!¡ESO FUE COMPLETAMENTE IMPRUDENTE INNECESARIO Y ESTUPIDO!-gritaba Durbe histerico

-Lo hecho esta hecho amigo el pasado pisado-dijo Misael mientras tranquilamente se hacia un cafe y usaba sus poderes para ponerlo caliente

-Bueno si pero ese no es el punto-

-En fin ¿Podemos ir a entrenar?-pregunto Gilag

-No-dijo Misael

-No es justo-protesto Alit mientras hacia pucheros

-Alit ya tienes mas años que mi abuela deja de hacer berrinches-regaño Misael ante la infantil conducta de su compañero

-Esta bien solo no llamen mucho la atención-dijo Durbe dando un suspiro en señal de rendición ya que se habia hartado de esta discusión y entonces Gilag y Alit salieron corriendo lo mas rapido que pudieron antes de darle a Durbe la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión

-Y tu Misael ¿No tienes algo que hacer?-

-¿Como que?-pregunto Misael mientras servia su cafe en una taza y le daba un trago

-Misael te conozco desde que medias medio metro asi que ya sabia que olvidarias el pequeño detalle de que aun tienes que pensar en que haras en tu cita con Serena, donde llevarla, a que hora sera y como planeas impresionarla-dijo Durbe mientras Misael escupia su cafe en Vector

-¡¿Por que tomas cafe tan caliente?!¡Arde como el mismisimo infierno!-grito Vector mientras Misael parecia mas enfocado en hablar con Durbe

-¡Diablos no lo habia pensado!¡Pase tanto tiempo preocupandome porque este loco no me hiciera nada que me olvide por completo de la cita!¡¿Durbe que hago?!-

-Tranquilo tienes tiempo de sobra, bueno en realidad no tanto pero lo que tienes que hacer es facil, piensa en algo que te guste y que a ella tambien pueda gustarle-

-Esta bien pero no estoy muy seguro de que en este mundo alla dragones-

-Pues preguntale a la enfermera Joy-

-Bien ¿Me acompañas?-

-_No, tengo cosas que hacer~_dijo Durbe con un tono jugueton mientras se sentaba a la mesa mirando en dirección a Vector quien sonreia con nerviosismo

-Como digas-dijo Misael mientras salia rapidamente por la puerta, el conocia a Durbe de casi toda su vida y si algo sabia era que el hecho de que su amigo usara ese tono meloso y jugueton significaba que hay alguien a quien le iba a caer toda su ira y lo mejor cuando pasa esto es correr

-Vaya tal parece que puedes quedarte quietesito y calladito cuando quieres~dijo Durbe con el mismo tono mientras le helaba la columna a Vector el cual estaba rogando mentalmente porque lo que sea que le fuera a hacer no sea muy doloroso

-Y dime Durbe ¿quieres hablar de algo?-dijo Vector congelado del miedo intentando distraer a Durbe pero tal parece que fue en vano ya que el inmediatamente se levanto y se coloco su disco de duelo el cual tenia en el armario junto con los del resto incluido el del mismo Vector

-Me alegra que preguntes, queria contarte que en este mundo ya que habia criaturas peligrosas y no conociamos su nivel de energia me tome la molestia de hacerle modificaciones a nuestros discos de duelo para poder defendernos por nuestra cuenta, déjame mostrarte la que le hice al mío-dijo Durbe mientras sonreia de manera aterradora y Vector solo podia pensar en una palabra

"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA"

Misael POV

Baje rapidamente las escaleras dando saltos de barandal a barandal tratando de alejarme lo mas posible del cuarto estaba tan ocupado bajando que no pense en la posibilidad de que alguien me viera aunque en realidad no es que me importara tanto comparado con lo que me podria haber pasado si me llegaba a interponer en el camino de la ira de Durbe. Camine por los callejones de este centro medico para bestias y ni un maldito rastro de esa señora, pase por varias habitaciones y vi mas de esas bestias, algunas heridas, otras quemadas y otros retorciéndose como si les hubiera caído un maldito rayo, en fin yo camine como un miserable hasta que encontré una habitación bastante grande y lo que vi me sorprendió

Estaba esa señora junto con una criatura que tenia un cuerpo similar al de un murciélago, su cuerpo es en base de color negro y morado, sus alas de un gran tamaño pero estaban con quemaduras, cortadas y también un poco congeladas le dan una apariencia correspondiendo a las del animal antes mencionado esas alas gigantes. Un pelaje blanquecino cubre su cuello, y su nariz de gran envergadura tiene una forma particular en forma de V con un llamativo color rojo. Lo mas destacable son las membranas en sus orejas

-Joven no puede estar aquí-dijo la Enfermera Joy al percatarse de mi presencia

-¿Eso es un dragón?-

-Si. Es un Noivern un Pokemon tipo volador/dragón-

-¿Que le paso?-

-Unos idiotas ebrios en las montañas empezaron a disparar ataques al cielo por diversión la noche anterior y golpearon a este pobre Noivern la oficial Jenny fue lo mas rápido que pudo y lo encontró tirado y bastante herido, su estado sigue siendo grave pero se ha estado recuperando-

-¿Puedo ayudarle con este dragón?-dije acercándome a la criatura quien arrojo un rugido de dolor-Tranquilo todo estará bien. Pronto estarás surcando los cielos otra vez-mientras decía esto no pude evitar pensar en Tachyon y en Jinlong con ambos compartí mi vida y ambos estuvieron o mas bien dicho estan dispuestos a renunciar a las suyas con tal de preservar la mía, creo que pense demasiado en esas tonterías sentimentales porque la señora me estaba mirando de una manera diferente

-Bueno si lo desea joven creo que puede quedarse aquí y ayudarme con el-

-Gracias señorita pero hoy tengo algunas cosas para hacer asi que tal vez mañana-

-Esta bien pero si necesitas algo tan solo pídelo-

-Ahora que lo menciona ¿Hay algún lugar aquí donde haya muchos dragones amaestrados como para impresionar a alguien?-dije y ella sonrio y luego saco un papel del bolsillo de su delantal cuando lei lo que decía no pude evitar sonreír

"Perfecto"

Habitación de Ash

Ash se despertó como a las 10 al igual que Cilan y N, pensaron en ir a despertar a Gilag pero el ya se había ido por lo que parece hace rato. Cilan cocino tres omelets los cuales se puede deducir estaban deliciosos, aunque algo seguía molestando a Ash y al parecer sus dos amigos lo notaron y como si pudiera leer su mente Cilan hablo

-Ash dime que te molesta-pidió amablemente Cilan mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-Bueno verán es respecto a Serena, nos conocemos desde que somos niños y bueno ahora que la he vuelto a ver mi corazón no deja de latir, hasta allí todo es perfecto y ahí fue que esos príncipes aparecieron-dijo Ash mientras comía un pedazo del platillo que estaba frente a el

-¿Que hay con ellos?-

-Bueno en realidad no se porque, pero no me gusta que ella este cerca de ellos. No es nada personal solo que no me gusta-apenas dijo esto N se acerco a Cilan y le susurro

-Crees que el se de cuenta de que este celoso o tendremos que hacerle un dibujito-susurro N

-Creo que el se dará cuenta pero por las dudas prepara el dibujito-susurro Cilan

-Que tanto susurran ustedes dos-

-Nada importante-dijo N encogiéndose de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-Muy bien veamos que te pasa. Dijiste que tu corazón empieza a latir como loco cuando Serena esta cerca, te molesta que Serena hable con otros chicos en sentido romántico, casi electrocutaste a uno si yo no te interrumpía asi que veamos que puede ser-dijo Cilan de manera lenta para asegurarse de Ash entendiera cada palabra, después de 5 minutos mirando a la nada llego a una conclusión

-¡Eso es!¡Estoy celoso!-

-Ya era hora-dijo Cilan

-¿Y que harás al respecto?-pregunto N curioso

-Lo que haría cualquier otro hombre-

-Decirle lo que sientes-

-Por supuesto que no. Arruinare todas las citas y cuando la ultima sea un fiasco total estare ahí para consolarla-

-No se que me impresiona mas, que creas que eso es moralmente correcto o que lo hayas ideado tu solo-dio Cilan

-¿Van a ayudarme?-

-Soy tu amigo por supuesto que lo hare-

-¿Y tu N?-

-Aunque mi moral grita no, debo decirte que si-

16:00

Serena se encontraba paseando por el bosque en compania de Merag y Durbe cuando de golpe se les aparecio Alit y luego aparecio un Pangoro el cual trato de encima pero por suerte lo esquivo justo a tiempo

-Alit puedo saber que estas haciendo?-pregunto Durbe mientras se ponia entre las chicas y Alit y el Pokemon

-Recuerdas ese amigo que conocimos cuando llegamos, ya sabes con el cual los 5 optaron por abandonarme a su merced. Bueno es el mismo-

-¡¿Que le paso?!-pregunto Merag mientras observaba detenidamente al animal el cual tenia varios raspones y moretones

-Sintio la fuerza de mi espiritu indomable-dijo Alit imentras sonreia con orgullo

-Crei que te habias lastimado-reclamo Durbe

-Y lo hice, solo que nunca te dije que le gane-presumio una ultima vez alit pero esta vez mientras lo hacia el Pangoro aprovecho y le dio un poderoso golpe centrado que lo mando por los aires. Luego de eso el Pangoro se retiro al bosque nuevamente

-Ok eso fue bizarro-dijo Serena

-Actuaste muy valiente Durbe-menciono Merag mientras Serena y ella compartieron una mirada como si se estuvieran leyendo la mente

-¿Que planean ustedes dos?-pregunto Durbe y rapidamente recibio un beso en la mejilla de parte de ambas quienes luego soltaron una risita

-Vaya Durbe que suertudo eres-dijeron Gilag y Misael que recien estaban llegando, pero Durbe parecia estar en la luna incluso intentaron tronandole los dedos en la cara pero no reaccionaba, mientras Misael no podia evitar sacudir la cabeza

Misael POV

mi amigo se habia visto forzado a crecer muy rapido cuando revivio como Barian al igual que todos y en ese mundo la unica mujer para la que Durbe siempre tuvo ojos fue Merag pero debido a que el nunca habia vivido una experiencia romantica antes el no pudo explicarle a ella sus sentimientos y cuando por fin estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo el destino decidio que ese dia tambien fuera el dia en que Vector intentaria asesinarla y cuando ella regreso nos encontrabamos en un estado critico y Durbe solo podia permitirse pensar en la batalla que se avecinaba y ahora lo unico que se lo impedia era el mismo pero para mi hay cosas que siempre seran un misterio por ejemplo, como es que Durbe planea que cortejar a Serena sea una buena idea.

-Ya que Durbe parece un zombi se los preguntare yo ¿Donde estaban y por que estan aqui?-dijo Merag mientras le quitaba las gafas a Durbe y se las ponia

-Alit y yo estabamos entrenando cuando de repente salto esa bestia blanca y negra luego mientras huia me encontre con Misael y cuando le conte la situacion el dijo que lo mejor seria observar desde una distancia segura y los estuvimos siguiendo hasta aquí pero luego el animal regreso al bosque como si nada-explico Gilag

-Me alegro de que esten bien-dijo Durbe mientras le quitaba sus gafas a Merag

-Hey cambiando de tema ¿Alguno vio quien gano entre el panda y Alit?-pregunte de manera cuidadosa

-El Pangoro-dijo Durbe pero yo de la alegria no pude contener mi lengua

-Como la ves Gilag pagame lo que me debes-le grite en la cara a Gilag mientras el sacaba de su bolsillo un puñado de cristales y los depositaba en mi mano

-¿Se puede saber por que demonios Gilag te ha pagado eso?¿Dime Misael eso de la distancia segura no tenia mas bien que ver con que tu y Gilag decidieron apostar con la seguridad de Alit de por medio?-dijo Durbe y esta vez senti como si me fuera ir peor que a Vector, por suerte recorde algo que iba a salvar mi trasero

-En primera no es tan así, si hubiera estado en un peligro real Gilag o yo lo habriamos rescatado y en segunda antes de que te enojes dejame decirle a Serena que ya elige el lugar para nuestra cita y espero que estes lista para las ocho de la tarde con algo comodo-les explique a ambos

-¿Adonde vas a llevarme?-pregunto Serena con curiosidad

-Si quieres descubrirlo solo espera-dije mientras me retiraba pero rapidamente Durbe me tomo del brazo

-¿Sabes que vas a tener que darle una gran disculpa a Alit por haber jugado con su seguridad?-

-Si pero lo hare mañana-dije mientras safaba del agarre y me iba

19:45

Estaba terminando de bañarme cuando me di cuenta de que todas las toallas en el baño habian sido reemplazadas por toallas rosadas con una nota en la puerta que decia "El color encaja con tu femenina apariencia Misa-Chan". Ese bastardo de Vector me las pagara luego de mi cita y sorpresa sorpresa apenas salgo de la habitacion me encuentro con que todas las sabanas y almohadas tambien son rosadas. No cabe duda. Vector va a caer.

Me peine rapidamente y me puse desodorante y colonia pero luego me di cuenta de que tengo una pregunta que no puedo decir enfrente de Vector pero creo que tengo que tomar el riesgo, sali de la habitación envuelto con la toalla, Alit y Vector estallaban en carcajadas mientras incluso Durbe trataba de contenerlas sin exito

-Ese color te sienta bien Misa-chan~dijo Vector mientras soltaba otra de sus inmundas risas de loco la cual luego se convirtio en tos y luego contemple que traia varios vendajes, supongo que lo que sea que pregunte no sera tan vergonzoso comparada con la humillacion que acabo de sufrir

-¿Chicos que me pongo?-

-Tal vez deberias preguntarle Merag quizas ella te preste una de sus faldas-se rio esta vez Alit aunque supongo que eso era algo predecible

-Durbe tu nos hiciste traer estas nuevas ropas porque son mas resistente y se limpian basicamente con luz solar, no pense que necesitaria otra ropa y me di cuenta aunque es flexible no seria lo ideal, ella podria pensar que soy sucio si ando todos los dias con la misma ropa-

-Esta bien. Tienes suerte de tenerme como amigo-dijo Durbe mientras se dirigia al armario y sacaba unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y una bufanda roja

-¿La bufanda como para que es?-pregunte examinando la ropa

-Porque la noche esta un poco fresca y mejor vistete porque te quedan 7 minutos con 23 segundos, mejor que sean 21-dijo Durbe. El puede ser mi amigo pero aveces parace una madre

Termine justo a tiempo y me puse mi Baria Lapis en forma de broche y sali de la habitación para rapídamente buscar a Serena cuando golpee a su puerta me encontre con ella usando un conjunto de ropa ligeramente diferente. usaba una chaquetilla rosada y una falda de color rojo, no pude evitar sonrojarme con lo bonita que se veia

Caminamos por un largo rato hasta la parte norte de la ciudad

-¿Y cual es la sorpresa?-pregunto ella con una dulce sonrisa

-Mira para alla-dije mientras señalaba un lugar donde decia renta de Druddigon, nos acercamos y salude al dueño de este negocio

-Hola joven pareja como estan, desea rentarme un Druddigon para impresionar a la dama ¿No es asi? pues no se preocupe porque con los Druddigon del señor Wyzy Cravern eso es pan comido-

-Gracias yo soy el señor Tenjo recuerda haberselo alquilado para todo el dia asi que me lo permitiria-

-Claro señor su donacion es muy apreciada por este empresario de Unova-

-Olvidelo, mientras cuide bien de estos dragones le aseguro que se habra ganado cada centavo-dije mientras me subia al dragon y ayudaba a Serena a subir

Emprendimos el vuelo hacia la cima de una montaña cercana, la cual estaba cubierta de flores, la vi algo incomoda durante el vuelo aunque supongo que se debe a que jamas viajo en un dragón

-¿Que hacemos aquí Misael?-pregunto Serena

-Oh nada solo pense que disfrutarios de una hermosa noche a la luz de la luna y las estrellas y rodeada de bellas flores mientras comemos un bocadillo-fui diciendo mientras me inclinaba en direccion contraria a ella y soltaba un Cristal Baria y hacia aparecer una cesta de día de campo

-¿Y que comeremos?-

-Lo que hay aqui-dije mientras le mostraba la cesta. Comimos con tranquilidad y conversabamos durante una hora mientras comtemplabamos la vista

-Sabes tus amigos van a tener un esfuerzo casi divino si quieren superar esta cita-

-Gracias-dije mientras me aproximaba a su rostro. nos quedamos a centimetros y cuando estaba por besarla

-¡Abajo!-grite mientras la tumbaba para abajo con la intencion de evitar un certero rayo pero el Druddigon que nos habia traido no tuvo la misma suerte

Fin POV

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-pregunto Serena asustada

-Voy a ver de que se trata, quedate aquí-dijo Misael mientras se encaminaba hacia el bosque que estaba colina abajo avanzo sin problemas hasta que se encontre con otro ataque sorpresa

-Dedenne impactrueno-grito la voz de una niña y lo golpeo un rayo por suerte logro recuperarse rapido solo para tener que lidiar con otro rayo que esquivo por poco

-Okay me harte-invoco Misael su disco de duelo el cual traia un instructivo de parte de Durbe

-Chespin usa misil aguja-grito otra voz esta vez de un chico y mientras se dirigian hacia Misael unas agujas verdes el aprovecho para activar la funcion de su disco y al tocar las zonas de monstruo creo 5 escudos circulares de color rojo los cuales repelieron todas las agujas a sus propietarios. Los escudos dispararon 5 esferas de energia las cuales destruyeron los arboles en los que se escondian un niño rubio con lentes y que vestia un overol azul acompañado por un Chespin y la niña era rubia y pequeña y traia en sus brazos al Deddene

-Muy bien mocosos este es el trato se rinden por las buenas o los carbonizo-dijo Misael mientras los discos empezaban a cargar energia pero habia llegado Serena justo en ese momento

-¡Lem!¡Clem!¡¿Estan bien?!-pregunto Serena mientras corria a los chicos

-¿Conoces a este par de mocosos?-pregunto Misael con fastidio mientras contemplaba la escena

-No soy un mocoso y para tu informacion soy el lider de gimnasio de la ciudad-se quejo Lem mientras salia un brazo mecanico de su mochila y un disco con una parte larga sobresaliendo del disco, Misael por toda respuesta empezo a cargar los escudos mientras Serena se ponia en medio de ambos

-¡Basta Lem!¡Y tu tambien Misael!¡Ambos bajen las armas!¡AHORA!-grito Serena mientras ambos a regañadientes accedian a su petición

-¿Conoces a este muchacho Serena?-pregunto Clem

-Si, se llama Misael y estaba teniendo una cita con el cuando ustedes empezaron a disparar rayos contra nosotros-explico Serena

-¿Cita?-dijeron los hermanos al unisono extrañados

-Si y ¿eso que tiene?-dijo Misael

-Perdona es que alguien fue a mi gimnasio hace media hora y dejo una nota que decia que Serena estaba secuestrada y que su captor se la habia llevado a esta colina-se disculpo Lem mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¿Y quien te dijo tal cosa?-pregunto Serena extrañada mientras Misael empezaba a sonarse los dedos

"Si me entero que fue Vector el que envio a estos mocosos juro que lo que le hizo Durbe le habra parecido un dia de campo"

* * *

Nanashi:espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo

Misael:porque lo cortaste ahí

Vector: Y porque Durbe tenia que hacerme mierda?

Nanashi:me parecio divertido despues de ver todo lo que has hecho y ahora los review

Kotori21: la razón cientifica ya te la di y la razón por la cual decidi incluirlo en esto es clasificada

Kanagamita99:Te encontrare y yo y mi Tachyon te golpearemos tan duro que te borraras del mapa

Nanashi:Misael deja mi teclado nuevo!

espero que lo hayan disfrutado ADIOS


End file.
